


Пока летит монета

by Amnezyna



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Future Torchwood, Gen, M/M, Other, Rift (Torchwood)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он толком не понимал, зачем вернулся. Посмотреть на Гвен – издали, чтобы она не заметила его. Посмотреть, как живёт город без Торчвуда. Убедиться, что возвращаться было незачем. <br/>Или нет? </p><p>Рабочее название текста - I want Torchwood back. Гет и слэш - фоном и флэшбеками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока летит монета

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События четвёртого сезона не учитываются, таймлайн - после событий третьего сезона Children of Earth.   
> 2\. ОЖП. Считаю своим долгом предупредить, ибо сама не люблю новых персонажей.   
> 3\. Это действительно странный текст.

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс! – раздаётся у него за спиной, но Джек не оборачивается.  
\- Капитан Харкнесс, я знаю, что это вы! – голос настойчив и требователен, но Джек всё ещё не оборачивается.  
\- Капитан Харкнесс, я торчу здесь уже две недели. Хотя бы обернитесь!

Джек молча уходит, против желания убыстряя шаг.

Он не хотел возвращаться. Он уже начинал заново здесь, в маленьком городке на маленькой планете маленькой системы, затерянной во Вселенной. Только его личная Вселенная неожиданно сократилась до этого клочка камня, дрейфующего в космосе, и до этой точки на карте. Он не хотел возвращаться, но он слишком долго прожил здесь, думая, что за столько лет уже разучился привязываться к людям. Оказалось, что он ошибся.

Иногда он думал, что Торчвуд – это то, что оставил ему в наследство Доктор. Ему нравилось думать, что именно ему Доктор доверил Землю как своему заместителю - следить, оберегать, защищать. И если он будет делать всё правильно, в один прекрасный день Доктор всё-таки передумает и вернётся. Он всматривался в ломаные линии показателей, но ни одна из них не изгибалась знакомым рисунком, ни один динамик не взрывался режущим ухо звуком.

Теперь всматриваться было не во что, и он толком не понимал, зачем вернулся. Посмотреть на Гвен – издали, чтобы она не заметила его. Посмотреть на то, как живёт город без Торчвуда. Убедиться в том, что возвращаться было незачем.

Кардифф жил, словно ничего не произошло. Обломки взорванного Хаба давно были убраны, вычищены, заасфальтированы и прочно забыты. Кардифф стоял до того, как появился Торчвуд, и не заметил, как Торчвуда не стало.

***

\- Капитан Харкнесс!

На этот раз к голосу добавляется дробный перестук шагов по дереву пристани.

\- Капитан!

Он останавливается, потому что убегать бессмысленно. Эта девушка, кем бы она ни была, удивительно настойчива и удачлива, встречая его уже во второй раз.

\- Выслушайте меня!

На этот раз он оборачивается. Невысокая, в кожаной куртке, кедах, с обмотанным вокруг шеи светло-салатовым шарфом. Подмышкой – захлопнутый ноутбук, через грудь тянется ремень сумки.

\- Вы ошибаетесь.

\- Я не ошибаюсь, - упрямо говорит девушка, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Вы – капитан Джек Харкнесс, и я жду вас. Именно вас.

\- Что вам нужно?

\- Я хочу вернуть Торчвуд.

Джек широко расставляет ноги, потому что земля под ногами вдруг стала вязкой и покатой.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
\- Бросьте, капитан Харкнесс, - говорит девушка, но Джек уже разворачивается и идёт прочь, не стесняясь того, что это выглядит как бегство.

Это и есть бегство.

\- Ваше пальто всё такое же, - кричит девушка вслед, и Джеку хочется бежать по-настоящему.

Дежа-вю, проклятое дежа-вю, отбрасывающее ударом под дых на шесть лет назад. Джек скрывается за поворотом.

Когда несколько дней спустя ноги сами приводят его в Кардифф-бэй, он ловит себя на детском ощущении – будто от того, услышит он оклик или не услышит, монета, подброшенная в воздух столько дней назад, наконец упадёт на землю, и ему придётся взглянуть на сторону, оказавшуюся вверху.

Площадка над деревянными мостками, наискось от колонны, где когда-то было то, что он приучился называть домом, пуста. Пронизывающий кардиффский ветер швыряет между столами обёртки от гамбургеров, кренит сложенные зонты над столиками. Забирается под распахнутую шинель, и Джек замирает на мгновение.

\- Я знала, что увижу вас ещё раз.

Он не вздрагивает, наоборот, какая-то натянутая струна в нём лопается и расслабляется. Монета летит вниз.

\- Пойдём, присядем, - он кивает на длинный ряд ресторанчиков и забегаловок.

Сегодня на ней тёмно-фиолетовая футболка и такой же шарф под кожаной курткой, и он ещё раз встряхивает головой, отгоняя подступающее дежа-вю.

Они садятся за маленький столик на двоих, слишком маленький, так, что их руки, сложенные на столе – одинаково, замечает Джек, - почти соприкасаются костяшками переплетённых в замок пальцев.

\- Откуда вам известно про Торчвуд? Откуда вы знаете меня?

\- Отсюда, - она расплетает пальцы и барабанит подушечками по крышке ноутбука. Ногти у неё выкрашены в чёрный.

\- Информации о нас нет в сети.

\- Кто знает, что искать, тот найдёт, - она улыбается, очень странно – один уголок губ изгибается вверх, второй тянет вниз.

\- Торчвуда больше нет. Это история, - "я тоже история", думает он, и мысль кажется ему слишком пафосной.

– Все мертвы, - последние два слова он бросает ей в лицо.

\- Я знаю, - уголки губ приходят в равновесие, губы сжимаются в тонкую полосу. – Но Торчвуд должен быть возрождён.

\- Кто сказал? – шипит Джек.

\- Элли Эварт. Мне стоило представиться раньше.

\- Возможно. Но это ничего не меняет, - Джек откидывается на спинку стула, не расцепляя пальцев – он знает, что руки начнут дрожать.

\- Торчвуд… Он нужен, - она смотрит ему в глаза, и вдруг моргает и отводит взгляд. Проходит несколько мгновений, пока Джек считает удары неожиданно сильно забившегося сердца. Он понимает, что сейчас надо встать и уйти, оставив эту девушку здесь, но что-то держит его, не давая подняться с шаткого пластикового стула.

– Простите, - произносит она и закусывает губу. - Я столько раз думала, что скажу вам, когда встречу. Как я буду уговаривать вас. Но сейчас я могу сказать только это - Торчвуд должен существовать. Чтобы они все умерли не напрасно.

\- Бессмысленно, - говорит Джек, думая, что запасы реткона давно вышли. Красный уэльский дракон ехидно скалится на него со стены соседнего здания. Так же, как и шесть лет назад.

\- Нет. Смотрите. Это произошло сегодня ночью.

Она открывает крышку ноутбука, стучит по клавишам, закусив губу, - и Джека вновь ударяет всё тот же кулак, опять туда же, в солнечное сплетение. Элли разворачивает к нему ноутбук. На мониторе – короткий ролик: воронка, лиловое зарево, возгласы на заднем плане.

\- Я больше этим не занимаюсь, - говорит Джек.

\- Я бы занялась этим в одиночку. Но я умею только искать в сети и заметать следы. И немножко знаю анатомию. Этого слишком мало, - она задирает подбородок и смотрит на него с вызовом.

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь.

\- Так расскажите мне! – кричит она, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды редких посетителей.

Что-то внутри Джека хрустит и осыпается осколками. Пустота вновь собирается в привычный комок за грудиной. И он произносит слова, которые копились в нём все эти четыре года.

Элли слушает молча, не прерывая и даже не кивая.

Монета падает, крутится на ребре, но Джек уже знает, какая сторона взглянет ему в лицо. И он говорит:

\- Подготовь отчёт по объекту, который ты мне показала, - дежа-вю уже не бьёт, а словно гладит его изнутри. – К завтрашнему утру.  
\- Подчистить информацию за ними?  
\- Посмотрим, на что ты способна.  
\- Есть, сэр, - она улыбается и заносит пальцы над клавиатурой.

***

\- Очередная неведомая хрень на eBay, - говорит Элли и привычным движением разворачивает к нему ноутбук.

Джек вглядывается в очертания и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Понятия не имею, что это такое.

\- Может, кто-то вообще самостоятельно смастерил? – размышляет вслух Элли, отмечая предмет в меню, и быстро набирает сообщение продавцу. – Занести в каталог на всякий случай?

\- Занеси, - кивает Джек.

Их база – это маленький сервер, стоящий в маленькой квартирке Элли, которую она снимает в забытом богом, святыми и людьми уголке Кардиффа. Днём девушка иногда срывается на работу, в остальное время сидит над ноутбуком и отслеживает онлайновые аукционы, соцсети и YouTube. Джек вносит свою лепту, принося по вечерам пиццу и пиво. Он всё время забывает, что Элли не пьёт, и покупает четыре бутылки. Лишняя пара отправляется в холодильник, чтобы через несколько дней получить в компанию ещё пару.

\- Вдруг кто заглянет в гости, будет чем угостить, - хмыкает Элли, глядя на выстроившуюся ровными рядами дюжину бутылок.

\- Ага, вивлы, - легкомысленно отвечает Джек и прикладывается к горлышку.

\- Смотаться к продавцу не получится, он в Саутпорте, - рапортует Элли, заглядывая в почту. – Не наш райончик. Но если повезёт, то уложимся в полтораста фунтов. У нас есть полторы сотни?

Джек пожимает плечами и отпивает ещё. Он никогда не знает, сколько у него денег и есть ли они вообще – он слишком редко сталкивался с необходимостью проверять счёт и что-либо покупать за эти годы. Пицца и пиво, которые он таскает сюда по вечерам, - его самые масштабные закупки за последнее время.

\- Понятно, - говорит Элли, не отрываясь от монитора.

В Кардиффе тихо. Успокоились даже вивлы. Или дело в том, что новый Торчвуд – Джек всё ещё не произносит это ни вслух, ни даже про себя, - из оборудования располагает только ноутбуком Элли, тем самым маленьким сервером, браслетом Джека и десятком разнокалиберных инопланетных диковин, из которых Джек с уверенностью может опознать только две. Остальные изучать некому, поэтому они просто лежат в нижнем ящике комода Элли.

Джек чувствует, что надо что-то сделать, поэтому он пересиливает себя и связывается с Лондоном, поднимает старые связи. Он уезжает на пару дней и возвращается с набором приборов и датчиков. Элли смотрит на них, как ребёнок, которому подарили игрушечную железную дорогу, вертит в руках, пытается подсоединить их к новому ноутбуку. Джек долго наблюдает за ней, потом не выдерживает, отодвигает в сторону и подключает многочисленные кабели, почти не глядя и не думая. Белые соты буквы "Т", загорающиеся на чёрном экране, отпечатываются на сетчатке, как выжженные.

Рифт молчит. Редкие всплески активности не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось четыре-пять лет назад.

\- Может, Рифт реагировал на Торчвуд, а не Торчвуд на Рифт? – со смехом спрашивает Элли, но Джек не отвечает.

Смех Элли обрывается, она сжимает губы и вновь углубляется в поиск.

Джек смотрит на неё и ловит себя на том, что ищет сходства. Ищет в ней всех, кого он потерял. Сосредоточенностью и умением отрешаться от действительности во время работы она похожа на Тош. У неё такой же неупорядоченный набор знаний - иногда она удивляет его упоминанием чего-то совершенно экзотического, но при этом не в курсе самых элементарных вещей.

Элли осторожно разворачивает очередной пришедший по почте пакет и выкладывает на стол металлическую дугу, похожую на лук. Сходство усиливают натянутые струны, между которыми дрожат крохотные матово поблескивающие капли, похожие на застывшую воду. Элли беспомощно смотрит на Джека, тот пожимает плечами.

\- Нам нужен кто-нибудь, кто разбирался бы во всём этом, - печально говорит Элли. – Нам вообще не помешал бы кто-нибудь ещё.

Она молчит несколько мгновений и потом, с вопросительной интонацией произносит:  
\- Гвен?  
\- Нет!

Элли отшатывается, поражённая яростью, прозвучавшей в голосе Джека, сжимает кулаки, но ничего не произносит и молча садится перед ноутбуком спиной к капитану. До конца вечера в комнате царит молчание.

Джек смотрит на Торчвуд-3, сжавшийся до размеров комнатки и маленького стола, на котором лежит неведомый инопланетный прибор, на сутулую спину девушки, склонившейся над ноутбуком, на монитор активности Рифта, - и думает, что если бы Гвен попала в Торчвуд сейчас, это бы не переломило её судьбу. Возможно, она бы вовсе не захотела противиться реткону.

И уж тем более он не может себе представить Гвен здесь, рядом с собой. Торчвуд уже однажды почти разрушил её жизнь. То, во что он превратился сейчас, может убить её окончательно. Окно из реальности в иной мир обратилось в глухое и пыльное чердачное окно, почти ничем не отличающееся от других. Разве что иногда в него видны кусочки звёзд, но они слишком малы, чтобы осветить чьё-то существование.

***

В тот вечер Элли ловит сообщение о том, что в районе Бичли Драйв парка видели вивла.

\- Поехали, - Джек почти подпрыгивает на месте, вскакивает, выдёргивает из кобуры пистолет, проверяет его. Достаёт второй и бросает Элли.

Та ловит его, но смотрит недоумённо.  
\- Не умеешь стрелять? – интересуется Джек.

Она отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Что такое курок знаю, но не больше.

Джек смаргивает с глаз пелену, потому что ему кажется, что на Элли цветная футболка, её волосы длиннее, а глаза – темнее.  
\- Потом я займусь тобой всерьёз, а пока возьми пистолет. В крайнем случае, стукнешь рукояткой – может сработать.

Элли крутит пистолет в руках.  
\- Убери вот сюда, - Джек оттягивает её джинсы сзади и засовывает пистолет за пояс. Хлопает её по заднице и отскакивает со смехом, отклоняясь от ответного шлепка.  
\- Что нам ещё нужно? – Элли уже абсолютно серьёзна и сосредоточена.  
\- Успокоительное, - Джек вспоминает, что универсальных ящиков с инструментами на все случаи жизни у него больше нет. Да и те, что были, таскали Янто и Оуэн.  
\- Как же жаль, что погибли все записи, - бормочет Элли, протискиваясь мимо него к шкафчику. – На вивлов действует человеческое снотворное?

Она смотрит на Джека вопросительно, тот широко – слишком широко – улыбается и машет рукой:  
\- Вот и повод проверить.

Теперь она смотрит на него с укоризной, но ссыпает в карман какие-то ампулы и несколько одноразовых шприцев.

Когда вивл раздирает Джеку грудь, он чувствует себя живым и счастливым.

\- Куда мы его теперь? – спрашивает Элли, стоя над обмякшим монстром.

Джек чешет в затылке, потом трёт уже зажившую грудь – ему удалось убедить Элли в том, что это всего лишь глубокие царапины, и его не надо осматривать – и, наконец, произносит:  
\- Для начала – в машину.

Конечно, это не SUV с его бешеными лошадями под капотом, послушным рулём и начинкой из не соответствующей времени техники, это просто автомобиль, пусть и чёрный, но Джек чувствует себя в нём почти как в старые добрые времена. Иногда он даже забывается настолько, что испытывает почти детское разочарование, не поймав в зеркале заднего вида испуганного взгляда Тош или удивлённого – Гвен. Когда он прибавляет газу, он иногда говорит "Держитесь, ребята" – но сегодня он впервые получает отклик.

Джек останавливает машину у старой церкви, велит Элли не выходить, а сам аккуратно приоткрывает дверь. Внутри тихо, но Джек чувствует, что место почти не изменилось, и гнездо вивлов по-прежнему тут. Он возвращается к автомобилю, с помощью Элли выгружает вивла, дотаскивает его до дверей и складывает сразу за порогом.

В глазах Элли читается вопрос – не первый и даже не десятый за сегодняшний вечер. Но она молчит, умница. Копит в себе, чтобы задать их все потом, в нужный момент. Тош тоже была мастером момента.

\- Мы бы могли посадить его в подземную камеру, - говорит Джек, - но я не помню, чтоб ты ей обзаводилась.

Улыбка выходит не такой широкой, как Джеку бы хотелось, но Элли улыбается в ответ, и они едут назад. На базу.

Около часа Элли шерстит сеть в поисках упоминаний о появлении вивлов, но не находит ничего нового, после этого недолго что-то набирает, потом поворачивается к Джеку и сообщает:  
\- Я записала, сколько ему вкатила. Следующий раз можно будет уменьшить дозу.

Джек кивает:  
\- Как скажешь, солнышко.

Элли морщит нос, и на этот раз Джек снова видит Гвен. От Гвен у Элли, пожалуй, манера вести себя и упрямство. Вот только своё упрямство Элли тратит на то, чтобы докопаться до деталей и мелочей, не задавая вопросов. Элли вообще не слишком любит разговаривать с людьми, зато в её исследовательской работе чувствуется едва ли не злость. И это в ней – от Оуэна. Джек помнит, каким был Оуэн в первые месяцы своего появления в хабе: злым и сосредоточенным. Губы всегда сжаты, размыкаются только для того, чтобы резко бросить одиночную реплику. В нём клокотала ярость и энергия, с которой он брался абсолютно за всё, забывая о еде и времени. Джек не останавливал его, потому что Оуэн мстил: безвестным инопланетянам, всему мирозданию, самому себе.

Но за кого мстит Элли?

На то, чтобы превратиться в несдержанного на язык эгоистичного и самовлюблённого ублюдка, не пропускающего ни одной юбки, Оуэну понадобилось полтора года. Сколько понадобится Элли и в кого превратится она? Харкнессу не хочется загадывать так далеко, он здесь и сейчас, руки чуть болят после схватки с вивлом, почти как раньше. Он тянется за кружкой с кофе и начинает просматривать новости, краем глаза поглядывая на трек активности Рифта.

***

От прежнего архива уцелели только обрывки. Тош знала своё дело, механическое повреждение хранилища запустило механизм самоуничтожения данных, но Тош не была бы собой, если бы не предусмотрела возможности обратного процесса. Иногда, когда Джека захлёстывает жаждой деятельности, он садится на место Элли и начинает собирать осколки торчвудовских файлов из лондонской сети. Получается плохо, но Джек слишком упрям, чтобы бросить это занятие, и слишком нетерпелив, чтобы довести до конца всё и сразу.

Очередной выловленный файл разворачивается на мониторе фотографией, и Джек вцепляется в подлокотник кресла левой рукой. Секунду спустя он слышит за спиной странный звук, похожий на всхлип, и оборачивается. Элли, прижав руки ко рту, отшатывается от него, но не отрывает глаз от монитора. Джек вновь смотрит на ноутбук, где улыбается он сам – семилетней давности, где весело, но словно стесняясь своего веселья, смеётся Тош, сдержанно, как всегда, изгибает губы Янто, кривит рот в усмешке Оуэн. Джек ненавидел Рождество, но в тот раз они уговорили его отпраздновать – и он почти забыл о том, почему он его ненавидит.

Он оглядывается на Элли. Её взгляд по-прежнему прикован к одному-единственному лицу. Джек чувствует, что пустота, которую он привык считать сердцем, ухает вниз и разрастается где-то в животе, заполняя всё тело покалывающей кожу слабостью.

Джек встаёт, делает шаг, берёт Элли за плечи и разворачивает к себе.

\- Ты должна мне что-то рассказать.

Элли поднимает блестящие глаза и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь Оуэна Харпера? – имя даётся очень нелегко.

Элли вновь качает головой и сжимает холодные пальцы на запястьях Джека, который по-прежнему держит её за плечи.

\- Откуда? – он слегка встряхивает её, Элли вздёргивает подбородок ещё выше, губы дрожат, словно она готова расплакаться.

Джек слишком хорошо знает, как и когда надо задавать вопросы, чтобы оставить её сейчас. Поэтому он смотрит ей в глаза и ждёт.

\- Всё сложно, - наконец выдавливает она.

\- Я и не рассчитывал на простой ответ, - говорит Джек, ослабляет хватку и усаживает её на диван.

\- Вы были знакомы, - утвердительно говорит он.

Она оглядывается на фотографию и дёргано кивает.

\- Да. Нет. То есть я его знала, а он меня – вряд ли. Я говорила, это сложно.

Джек встаёт, резко захлопывает крышку ноутбука, берёт со стола кружку с кофе и протягивает Элли. Та сжимает кружку, прикладывает её к губам, но не делает ни глотка. Джек садится рядом и молчит, выжидая.

\- Я знала, что вы - Торчвуд. Вас многие знают. Его я встретила в клубе. Встречала. Несколько раз. Один раз мы даже обменялись парой реплик, выпили по коктейлю, ну, не по одному. Он сказал, что из нас вышла бы отличная команда, мы тогда здорово набрались. А потом я увидела вживую, как вы работаете – там был рыбоголовый пришелец… - Элли обрывает реплику, трёт висок левой рукой. – Вряд ли он помнил, как меня зовут. А я…

\- Я знаю, - говорит Джек. - Я знаю.

***

Первый раз Джек неожиданно для себя засыпает на её диване после очередного выезда. Он просыпается ночью и видит, что она спит рядом, на полу, на разложенном спальном мешке. Он встаёт, поднимает её на руки и укладывает на диван. Элли просыпается, бормочет: "Положи, где взял", но Джек опускается на её прежнее место, потому что диван слишком узок для двоих. Элли садится, шаркает ногами по полу в поисках тапочек, не находит, чертыхается под нос, спотыкается о Джека и едва не падает. Пинает Джека – уже совершенно осознанно, говорит: "Откатись", раскладывает диван и, не произнося больше ни звука, ложится у стенки и подтягивает коленки к животу. Джек ложится рядом, протягивает к ней руку – и останавливается. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз засыпал рядом с человеком, с которым у него не было секса, но мысль о сексе с Элли не вызывает даже намёка на возбуждение. Это удивляет и даже пугает. "Янто", - думает Джек уже в который раз, прогоняет воспоминание и засыпает.

Когда он задерживается допоздна в следующий раз, Элли, не задавая вопросов, просто сразу раскладывает диван. Он обнимает её, она прижимается к нему, но в этом объятии не больше секса, чем в пригревшемся на груди котёнке. Оба обнимают пустоту, того, кого нет, и оба знают об этом. "У меня был Янто", - думает Джек и засыпает.

На следующий день Элли приносит из магазина второе одеяло.

***

\- Расскажи мне о нём, - просит Элли, и Джеку не надо уточнять, о ком она.

Они стоят в одинаковых позах, облокотившись о перила набережной, и смотрят на залив.

\- Ты бы ему не понравилась, - Джек улыбается, грустно, но всё-таки улыбается. Прежде, чем Элли успевает погаснуть окончательно, он добавляет: - Ты слишком на него похожа. А он не любил тех, кто на него похож – ненавидел конкуренцию. Ему нравилось быть самой большой задницей в команде.

\- Я тоже самая большая задница в команде? – хмыкает Элли и поднимает руку, будто бы убрать волосы, но Джек видит, как влажно блестят её глаза.

\- Ты просто задница, - он шутливо толкает её кулаком в плечо, и она отвечает ему тем же.

\- Красивая задница, надеюсь, - фыркает она.

Они смеются вдвоём, и Джеку кажется, что пустота внутри становится чуть менее плотной, каменная глыба идёт по краям туманом. Он обнимает Элли одной рукой, она прислоняет голову к его плечу, и они стоят, не произнося ни звука. Память некстати подсовывает картинку – другая голова, так же на его плече, другой голос, но та же печаль в нём.

\- Мы похожи, Джек, - вдруг говорит Элли, не меняя положения – его рука на её плече, её рука на его талии поверх вечной шинели. "Мне нравится ваше пальто", - некстати вспоминает Джек.

\- Мы похожи, - продолжает она, - потому что оба любим мертвецов. Но в моём случае всё ещё забавнее.

\- Ты никогда не говорила об этом, - хочет сказать Джек, но молчит. Молчанием сейчас можно сказать гораздо больше.

\- Я всегда смеялась над сентиментальными дурочками, любовью с первого взгляда. Вся эта чушь, предназначения, проскочившие искры. Кто б мне сказал, что я западу на мужика, который даже имени моего не запомнил. Наверно, мироздание так подшутило, или кто там за нами сверху наблюдает. У тебя так бывало – смотришь на человека, и понимаешь, что с ним и за ним ты готов идти куда угодно и зачем угодно, потому что тебе наверняка будет там хорошо? Рядом с ним?

Джек кивает, медленно и почти незаметно.

\- Я думала, что доучусь в Глазго, вернусь и тогда-то уж буду штурмовать вас, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Только я не успела. А потом были 456, и всё кончилось. Я вернулась в Кардифф, нашла Гвен Купер, но что я могла ей сказать? Тогда я просто поселилась здесь – не знаю, зачем. А через год я увидела тебя на веб-камерах с площади, и поняла, что это единственный шанс. Если заняться тем же, чем и он, я буду к нему ближе. К тому, за что он умер. Глупо звучит.

\- Дважды, - говорит Джек.  
\- Что?  
\- Он умирал дважды. Я…  
\- Потом.  
\- Да, потом.

Когда-нибудь он тоже расскажет ей - про Янто. Но не сегодня. Сегодня их мертвецы уже получили достаточно слов. Тех, что не были произнесены вслух.

Он обнимает её крепче и понимает: у него был Янто. У неё есть Оуэн. В этом разница между ними.

***

Когда Элли пристраивает очередную внеземную безделушку в свинцовую коробочку, Джек по её спине чувствует, что она хочет заговорить.  
\- Давай, детка, сделай это! – говорит Джек.  
\- Я нашла одного парня, - начинает Элли.  
\- Неплохое начало, - скалится Джек.  
\- Его зовут Алан, и он, судя по всему, занимается тем же, чем и мы. Собирает с аукционов всякие инопланетные приборы. Я ему уже проиграла пару раз.

Элли смешно морщит нос. Джек невольно улыбается в ответ, вновь узнавая в гримаске валлийский прищур и рассыпанные по щекам веснушки.

\- Он физик, Джек.

Он не сразу понимает, что Элли смотрит на него выжидающе, что он должен что-то ей ответить.

\- Может, его… - Элли мнётся, это совсем на неё не похоже. – Может, мы попробуем обратиться к нему?

Смысл её слов доходит до Джека медленно, словно преодолевая расстояние в несколько лет. Марево расходится, сердце глухо стукает в грудную клетку. Стены маленькой комнаты давят на него, пространство съёживается, вытесняя веснушки и улыбку с щербинкой между передних зубов. Он вскакивает.

\- Нет! – слово будто выбивает из его лёгких вместе с воздухом, которого опять перестало хватать.

На этот раз Элли не отворачивается. В её глазах нет обиды – только усталость, разочарование и что-то, чему Джек не может найти определения. Оно приходит чуть позже. Сочувствие.

Джек уходит, как только Элли засыпает. Он идёт по ночным улицам, даже не замечая, что пальцы правой руки сомкнуты на неработающем браслете. Садится на бордюр у длинного кирпичного здания и смотрит вверх, в черноту, где через огни Кардиффа почти не видны звёзды. Если бы он верил хоть во что-то, его губы шептали бы молитву. Но его молитва беззвучна и состоит из одного-единственного слова.

***

\- Джек, - собственное имя звучит непривычно и резко, выдёргивает его из сна наяву, в который он вновь провалился, бездумно глядя в приборы. Или нет. Не в приборы. Он смотрел на Элли.

\- Джек, - Элли разворачивается к нему. – Перестань искать во мне… - она запинается.

Янто, думает Джек. Единственный, на кого не похожа Элли. Янто. Единственный, кого он ни разу не видел в ней. Всё правильно. Янто был соткан из черт, которые в другом человеке были бы обычными и обыденными. В нём не было ни резкости и постоянной удивлённой недоверчивости Гвен, озлобленной решимости Оуэна, чуть испуганной неуверенности Тош. Но чем-то он сумел захватить Джека – и не отпускать даже сейчас. Даже оттуда. Джек оплакал и пережил многих, но Янто ему пережить не удалось. Только оплакать. Мы любим своих мертвецов, Элли.

Джек встряхивает головой и бросает ей самую отрепетированную из своих улыбок.

\- Нашла что-нибудь, что я в тебе искал? Трикодер из туманности Лотуса?

\- Ничего из того, что я бы могла объяснить, используя свои бедные познания в физике, - с вызовом говорит Элли.

\- Давай сюда, - Джек склоняется к монитору над её плечом. – У меня с физикой тоже не очень, зато опыта хоть отбавляй.

Она фыркает, но он слышит, что этим она маскировала смешок.

\- Погнали, - говорит Джек.  
\- Куда? – спрашивает Элли.  
\- Увидишь, - он подмигивает ей и подхватывает с кресла шинель.

Спустя полчаса они сидят в баре, Элли по-прежнему игнорирует спиртное и тянет какой-то сок, Джек по привычке заказывает по порции всего, что есть в меню. Он оставляет её за стойкой на пару минут, а когда возвращается, видит, как она отшивает очередного искателя приключений.

Он знает, что в её мобильном, где-то очень глубоко, спрятанная в хитросплетениях директорий, лежит та самая фотография. Иногда она замирает, глядя на мониторчик телефона, и Джеку не надо заглядывать ей через плечо, чтобы понять, на что она смотрит.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит Джек, опускаясь на табурет рядом с ней, - он бы тебя не одобрил.  
\- Неужели, - скептически произносит она, глядя в свой стакан.  
\- Он бы точно не одобрил такой верности. Не в его духе и не в его вкусе.  
\- Плевала я на то, что было в его духе, - Элли выпивает сок залпом, как будто это алкоголь.  
\- Вот это заинтересовало бы его больше, - хмыкает Джек.

Элли пожимает плечами и вновь цепляется за свой стакан, но Джек видит, как уголки её губ дрожат, пытаясь сложиться в улыбку, которую она сдерживает изо всех сил.

\- Элли, маленькая девочка Элли, куда ты пришла по дорожке из жёлтого кирпича? – Джек смотрит на свет сквозь пивную бутылку, чуть отводит руку в сторону и ловит в янтарно-коричневую линзу Элли.

\- Зависит от того, на кого я наткнулась, - на Страшилу Мудрого, на Трусливого Льва, Железного дровосека или, может, на прекрасную Глинду? – Элли прищуривается, внезапно выхватывает у него из руки бутылку и делает глоток.

\- На Железного Дровосека – я же неубиваем, - Джек стучит себя в грудь.

На Железного Дровосека, думает он, Дровосека, который ищет Великого Оза, чтобы тот забрал у него подаренное сердце.

***

\- Я видела его пару раз, - говорит Элли.

Пара раз. Джек знает, чем Оуэн мог привлечь такую девушку. Развязность, небрежность, злой язык, острый ум, светящийся в переполненном презрением к миру взгляде. Непрекрасный принц для самостоятельных принцесс. Вот только Элли не могла привлечь его ничем. Или могла? Элли, маленькая сосредоточенная девочка Элли, бредущая по дорожке из теряющего желтизну кирпича.

Глядя на неё, пытающуюся сопоставить данные сразу с трёх приборов, он ощущает тоску. Глухую, ввинчивающуюся в грудь, давящую тоску. Он почти привык к ней, она наваливалась каждый раз, когда он терял кого-то. Надо просто перетерпеть, и она перестанет отвлекать, как навязчивая боль. Это слишком похоже на то, что было. И слишком непохоже. Рутина. То, чем никогда не был Торчвуд – его Торчвуд, их общий Торчвуд. То, что делало его сказкой для всех, кто хоть раз прикасался к нему, то, от жажды чего спасал реткон. Торчвуд был опасным, безумным, затягивающим – но он никогда не был скучным. Элли, со всем её умом, жаждой деятельности и готовностью работать день и ночь, скучна. И в этот момент Джек понимает то, что ускользало от него всё это время. Во что превратилась Элли. Что выжгло из неё жизнь, превратив в неживой набор функций. Неживой Торчвуд, где мертвецы любят своих мертвецов.

Он бросает ещё один взгляд на Элли и поднимается с дивана. Она не задаёт вопросов. Иногда ему хочется схватить её, встряхнуть, вытряхнуть наружу то, что поразило его при их первой встрече, что заставило его вновь вступить в эту реку. Но Элли поводит затекшими плечами, поворачивает голову, разминая шею, и вновь углубляется в данные.

Он выходит из её квартиры и бредёт по дороге, бездумно и бесцельно. Ему не стоило ловить эту монету. Не стоило идти на поводу у неё и у своей проклятой совести. Это фальшивка, подделка, которую нужно уничтожить. Это пародия на то, что мы делали, мы издеваемся над их памятью, называя это Торчвудом. Торчвуд мёртв. Мёртвые должны лежать в своих могилах.

"Мы оба любим своих мертвецов", - произносит Элли в его голове.

Джек резко разворачивается на месте и идёт назад, открывает дверь подъезда, и в тишину в его ушах разбивает телефонный звонок.

\- Джек, - говорит Элли, - у нас совпадение сигнатур. Всплеск активности Рифта около Миллениум-центра. Показатели прошибают всё, я таких пока ни разу не видела.

Когда он входит в квартиру, он видит, что Элли судорожно запихивает в рюкзак ноутбук. Она поднимает на него взгляд – серьёзный и очень тяжёлый, и спрашивает:  
\- Что мы должны делать?

Джек сжимает губы. Монета вновь летит вверх, крутится в воздухе, отбрасывая блики.

\- Джек, это же Рифт! Я никогда не видела ничего такого вблизи! Что нужно делать? – её голос звенит от напряжения, и он словно проваливается несколько недель назад во времени, когда заглядывает в горящие глаза.

Монета падает.

\- Ехать и смотреть!

Джеку кажется, что у него появилась вторая пара лёгких и второе сердце, так сильно стучит в груди то единственное, что у него есть. Он дышит полной грудью, разворачивает внедорожник так, что его заносит почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, и гаркает:  
\- На выход!  
\- Есть, капитан! – Элли вскидывает руку к голове и выпрыгивает из машины.

Джеку хочется смеяться, ему хочется схватить Элли на руки и подкинуть в воздух, ему хочется заорать: "Наконец-то ты ожила!".

\- Показатели продолжают расти, Джек, - Элли на взводе, но он знает, что она дрожит от того же поющего предвкушения, наполняющего каждую клетку тела, что и он.

Он присаживается рядом с ней и смотрит на экран, затем указывает пальцем:  
\- Следи вот за этой полоской. Если она дрогнет – это будет означать, что из Рифта что-то вывалилось.  
\- И мы пойдём это искать? – уставившись на полоску, спрашивает Элли.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – фыркает Джек, не удерживается и треплет её по волосам.

Она убирает голову и, не глядя, шлёпает его по руке, попадает по пуговице, ойкает и засовывает ушибленный палец в рот. Джек смеётся, запрокинув голову, и редкие прохожие с недоумением и испугом оглядываются на мужчину в шинели военного образца, стоящего над усевшейся на ступени девушкой с ноутбуком на коленях.  
\- Есть! – торжествующе произносит она.  
\- Координаты?

Вместо ответа Элли поднимается с асфальта и суёт ноутбук ему в лицо. Смех Джека обрывается. Что бы ни вышло из Рифта, оно недалеко.

Оно прямо перед ними.

На месте, где когда-то стоял хаб Торчвуда-3.

Джек смотрит прямо перед собой, и ему кажется, что асфальтовые плиты становятся прозрачными, и он видит уходящую вглубь колонну, по которой струится вода, бетонные стены и круглую дверь, бесконечные компьютерные мониторы и тонкие металлические перила, стекло, сталь, провода – и поднимающегося навстречу ему человека.

Рядом вскрикивает Элли, но он не может оторвать взгляд. Сиреневая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, расстёгнутая верхняя пуговица. Он смотрит на эту пуговицу, не моргая, и время замирает.

Он чувствует рядом с собой движение, и оцепенение спадает. Он успевает не глядя, рефлекторно схватить Элли за рукав куртки, развернуть спиной к стеклянной колонне, прижать к себе.

\- Это неправда, - шепчет он, - это неправда. Там никого нет. Никого нет. Никого больше нет.

Элли бьёт дрожь, он гладит её по голове и смотрит, по-прежнему смотрит вперёд, не отводя глаз от светло-серой пуговицы. И отворачивается, так и не подняв взгляд выше.

***

\- Что это было? – тихо спрашивает Элли, со страхом глядя в сторону свинцового контейнера.

\- Генератор психокинетического поля, - Джек закрывает контейнер, привычно набирает код. –Вытаскивает из твоего подсознания то, что ты хотела бы увидеть больше всего – но не можешь по какой-либо причине. Я встречал такие. Пыточные инструменты.

\- Я подумала… - Элли пытается заглушить всхлип, но от этого он получается только громче. – Я поверила… Что он действительно вернулся. Что он смог.

Она смотрит на Джека и выглядит такой маленькой и беззащитной. Джек накрывает её руку своей.

\- Они возвращаются.

У нас больше надежды на чудо, хочет сказать он, но больше уверенности в том, что чудес не бывает. Не таких, которым радуются. Мы постоянно сталкиваемся с невозможным, хочет сказать он, мы оказываемся один на один с тем, что творим невозможное - но лишь для того, чтобы понять, что всё бессмысленно. Поэтому он произносит:

\- Но от этого только больнее.

Добро пожаловать в Торчвуд, думает он.

***

Контейнер лежит на заднем сиденье внедорожника.

\- Я бы отдала всё, - шепчет будто про себя Элли, не сводя взгляда с контейнера, - только бы…  
\- Даже не думай, - жёстко обрывает Джек. – Даже не думай.

Элли распрямляет спину, и их взгляды встречаются в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Думаешь, я не понимаю? – её голос звенит.  
\- Я думаю, что такое ломало и более понимающих людей, - Джек сжимает руль и поворачивает на перекрёстке чуть резче, чем следовало.  
\- Я сам был таким человеком, - добавляет он спустя несколько секунд.

Элли выглядит так, словно хочет спросить что-то, но закусывает губу.  
\- Что? – произносит Джек более мягко.  
\- Ты тоже видел… - она не договаривает. Джек не отвечает, но он знает, что она поняла.

***

Контейнер стоит на столе в штабе Торчвуда-3. Джек впервые мысленно называет его именно так. Элли бросает на него косые, почти ненавидящие взгляды.

\- Его надо изолировать, - выдыхает она. – Этот… эта… это не должно стоять просто так. Мы даже не знаем, как оно будет действовать, вдруг свинца для него недостаточно? Вдруг все в радиусе мили начнут видеть, - она запинается, - то, что видели мы?

Джек скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит поочерёдно то на металлический ящик, то на злую, взъерошенную Элли. Раздражённую. Живую, как никогда. Джек слышит звон упавшей монеты.

\- Что ты говорила насчёт парня-физика, который увлекается инопланетными игрушками?

\- Алане? - Элли ухмыляется своей странной улыбкой, тянущей уголки губ в разные стороны, разворачивается к компьютеру и бодро стучит по клавишам.

***

\- Кажется, нашей команде нужно пополнение, - говорит Джек, когда Элли в очередной раз с неприкрытой радостью сообщает о том, что засекла активные точки сразу в двух районах города.

\- Гвен? – с надеждой произносит Элли.

Алан, ковыряющийся в проводах, недоумённо поднимает голову. Благодаря ему и его талантам к технике они незаметно быстро обжили новое помещение недалеко от кардиффской больницы – казалось, Торчвуд и его аппаратура были здесь всегда. 

\- Иногда я думаю, что на самом деле ты влюблена в Гвен, но стесняешься об этом сказать во всеуслышанье. Ну-ка, делись, здесь все свои, - Джек приобнимает Элли за плечо.

\- Да пошёл ты, - она дёргает плечом, сбрасывая его руку.

Алан, по-прежнему не до конца привыкший шуткам Джека, краснеет. Джек и Элли переглядываются и радостно смеются.

\- У Гвен был прекрасный напарник, который рвался с нами работать, - продолжает Джек.

\- Симпатичный? – деловито интересуется Элли.

\- Вот теперь мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - хмыкает Джек.

Элли улыбается ему знакомой улыбкой, в которой Джек видит слишком многое и слишком многих. Они по-прежнему вдвоём со своими мертвецами.

Но Торчвуд-3 снова жив.


End file.
